Natsu no Mori
by Eloar Dragoon
Summary: [Tradução] O verão de Naruto. Os toques que ele almeja e o amor e contato que ele não pode ter. KyuuNaru
1. Prelúdio

N/T: Olá! Já faz um tempo, e quando eu posto a fic nem é minha xD Bem, como já disse na sinopse, essa fic é uma tradução da com o mesmo nome, qualquer coisa o link para a fic e para a página da autora está em meu profile. Ah, um prêmio (que eu ainda não sei qual é xD) para aquele que adivinhar qual mangá essa fic foi inspirada! (todos menos você, Naiuri, afinal eu já te contei ¬¬')

Título: Natsu no Mori

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Nesta nota, Kyuubi também não me pertence.

Capitulo: I

N/A: Meio UA. Isto é uma tentativa com KyuuNaru, a propósito. Não há muitas fics desse par lá fora, então eu pensei que poderia contribuir para a sociedade. Para aqueles que estão escandalizados com o par, apenas aperte 'voltar', o resto, aproveitem:)

Floresta do Verão

Durante o quente verão, eu sempre corria para o ero-sennin, também conhecido como Jiraya, ou um dos três legendários sennins e, também, o infame escritor de _Icha Icha Paradise_. Sua casa era enorme e perto da _Floresta Negra_, então eu gostava de lá. Além disso, não há nenhum outro lugar que eu possa ir, sério. Iruka-nii-chan estará ocupado nas férias com... aquele pervertido Nº. 2 que venerava o estúpido livro do Jiraya. Oh bem, de volta a floresta que eu absolutamente adoro; existe um rumor de que ela é a moradia de várias espécies de monstros que dilacerariam qualquer pessoa perdida nela, e também, o infame demônio Kitsune, que destruiu Konohagakure há quatro séculos, vive lá. Eu já estive lá três vezes, e nessas três vezes a coisa mais ameaçadora que eu já tinha visto foi este enorme sapo que meio que parecia com Gama Bunta. Obviamente, não é preciso dizer que eu não acreditava muito no rumor. Até a primeira vez que eu me perdi.

Eu tinha sete anos quando eu o vi. Eu realmente não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas a próxima coisa que eu percebi era que estava escuro e eu estava preso num labirinto de flores e árvores. Eu corri através da vegetação, os montes e rios procurando por uma saída, mas tudo que eu via eram diferentes tons de verde. A ânsia de correr se tornou mais intensa quando eu ouvi os uivos assustadores, mas eu estava exausto. De tristeza e medo, eu comecei a chorar. E então ele veio.

"Oe, kozo... Por que você está chorando?" Um garoto alto, com longo e faiscante cabelo vermelho, usando uma máscara com cara de raposa, me perguntou de trás de uma árvore. Excitado que tinha alguém que poderia me ajudar, eu saltei na direção dele e gritei, "Me ajude! --" O garoto se esquivou com uma velocidade inumana e eu fui de cara com o chão.

"Ah... gomen. Mas você não é uma criança humana?... Eu desaparecerei se uma criança humana me tocar." Disse o garoto com máscara de raposa.

Quando ouvi isso, eu cocei minha cabeça loira e franzi a testa. "Huh? Isso quer dizer que... Você não é um humano?"

A resposta foi imediata. "Eu moro aqui."

"Sério?... Você é... Você é um monstro! Você vai me devorar? O que você quer dizer com desaparecer?"

O ruivo não respondeu ao meu bombardeamento de perguntas. Eu me perguntei se eu deveria repetir. Um silêncio constrangedor encheu o espaço entre nós antes que os grilos o quebrassem. Eu tomei isto como um sinal de cima para fazer o primeiro movimento e tentei alcançá-lo, mas ele se abaixou.

"..." Eu pulei.

"..." Ele se desviou.

"..." Outro erro.

Sem desistir, eu fui para cima dele. Ele apenas deslizou para trás como se predissesse meu movimento e minhas mãos nem chegaram um centímetro perto dele. Este jogo de pegar continuou por algumas rodadas. Eu repentinamente me arrependi por não prestar atenção nas aulas e ouvir todas aquelas técnicas ninjas que Iruka-nii-chan nos ensinou. Concentrando-me, eu tentei alcançá-lo novamente, apenas para receber um golpe de um galho na minha cara.

"Itai! Você não precisava me bater! E tão forte também!" Eu gritei, massageando minha testa dolorida.

"Seu moleque ignorante! 'Desaparecer' significa sumir. Um encanto foi lançado em mim. Se um humano me tocar, este será o meu fim. E é claro, se eu não consigo tocar em um humano eu não poderia comer um. Mas eu definitivamente não comeria um garoto loiro como você que mais se parece com uma menina, então não se preocupe!" Com um bufo ele olhou para mim enquanto eu corava de raiva e vergonha.

"Na—Nandato! Eu não pareço com uma garota!... E... e... eusintomuito..." Eu fiquei com a cabeça abaixada quando eu percebi o que eu poderia ser se eu o tivesse tocado. A palavra '_assassino_' ecoava em minha mente.

"... Oe, pare de chorar. Você não está perdido? Eu não posso te tocar, então segure isto." Ele estendeu o galho para mim e falou novamente. "Eu vou te tirar daqui."

Feliz de que o garoto não estava zangado comigo e que ele estava me ajudando, eu esqueci sobre o seu encanto e tentei abraçá-lo de gratidão.

Enquanto eu estava deitado na grama, de cara com ela, eu pensei: "Aquele idiota! Ele acertou o mesmo lugar de antes!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nós segurávamos nas pontas opostas do galho e caminhávamos em silêncio quando eu repentinamente me lembrei de uma cena como essa em um filme que eu tinha visto recentemente e ri.

"Hahaha... Ano sa, isso se parece com um encontro! Haha..."

O garoto irritou-se. "Isso não se parece nem um pouco com um encontro!"

"Se parece sim! Se parece sim!"

"... Você não está com medo?"

Eu apenas lhe lancei um pequeno sorriso.

Ele não comentou nada e continuamos a caminhar. "... Vá reto neste caminho e você pode chegar em casa." Eu achava que ele me deixaria lá. Mas mesmo assim ele me acompanhou até a entrada.

Quando chegamos, ele falou um rápido "tchau" e estava preste a ir embora.

"Espere!" Eu gritei. "Você está sempre aqui? Eu posso te ver novamente?"

O garoto se virou e me olhou por um tempo antes de dar sua resposta, que eu achei estranha. " 'Uma vez que você entra, você nunca pode voltar.' Não é isso que eles sempre falam?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e dei um enorme sorriso. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto desu. Qual o seu nome?"

"B... Bem! Eu te visitarei amanhã. Eu vou trazer minha comida favorita também! Hmm, tchau!" E com isso, eu corri me sentindo um tanto quanto magoado. Eu sempre pensei que eu me acostumaria com o silêncio que me era dado sempre que eu perguntava algo. O sentimento de não ser visto. Mas o silêncio do garoto de máscara de raposa me machucou mais do que qualquer outro silêncio que as pessoas ofereciam. Eu pensei que com ele seria diferente. Desapontamento começou a crescer dentro de mim. Estivesse eu mais absorvido em minha amargura, eu não teria ouvido.

"... É Kyuubi."

E ele foi embora.

--------------------

"Naruto!"

"Ero-sennin!" Eu gritei enquanto o homem de cabelos brancos vinha até mim.

"Seu garoto levado!" Ele brigou enquanto me dava um '_soco-Kerokero_' na minha cabeça. "Eu estava te procurando por todos os lugares, _kusogaki_!"

Eu segurei a minha cabeça machucada e choraminguei. A minha imagem deveria ser muito lamentável porque, não muito depois, Jiraya me levantou e esfregou a minha cabeça e então me carregou em seus ombros. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso de lado com a vitória. Pensando sobre Kyuubi novamente, eu perguntei, "Ano as, ero-jii, é verdade que existem monstros na floresta?"

Jiraya coçou seu queixo e riu. "Ahh... Isso? Poderia ser que... Naru-chan conheceu um monstro! Haha... A história sobre o Deus Kitsune, Inari, e o demônio Kitsune certo? Isto é apenas uma lenda."

Eu franzi a testa. Eu não tinha gostado do que ouvi.

O homem pervertido continuou. "Quando eu era jovem, eu costumava entrar na floresta com Tsunade-chan. Nós nunca vimos um monstro, mas eu pensei que tinha visto algo se movendo no limite da floresta. No final do verão, nós ouvimos uma música da floresta. Meu amigo, Oro-chan, me disse que ele tinha se perdido no festival que acontecia na floresta, mas as pessoas de Konohagakure nunca fizeram um festival nesses arredores. Então nós nos perguntamos se foram os monstros que o fizeram. Ahh... Esses bons e velhos tempos. Eu era jovem e tão atraente naquela época. Não que eu não seja atraente agora! Ahh... Todas aquelas garotas eram tão apaixonadas por mim... Eu tinha pelo menos..."

Eu lhe lancei um **Olhar** e parei de ouvi-lo depois disso. Eu pensei sobre Kyuubi novamente e repentinamente me senti ansioso pelo dia seguinte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Olá! Vicadin-Tea desu. Faz um tempo desde que eu postei, eu acho. Esta história será de três capítulos se tudo for bem. (ex: se meu laptop não quebrar ou se meus testes estarem okay para eu não ficar deprimida... etc)

Bem, por favor esperem pelos próximos capítulos. E, obrigada por lerem:)

Ah sim, Kerokero é o som que o sapo faz. E para identificar alguns nomes --- o pervertido Nº 2 é ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Hatake Kakashi e Oro-chan realmente é o Orochimaru... (--)"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/T: Bem, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado n.n Mas se vocês não gostaram, por favor, não venham me mandar reviews me xingando ou algo parecido, e ainda por cima sem o e-mail com medo de uma resposta ¬¬'

Bem, deixando isso de lado, eu quero agradecer a Naiuri por ter me ajudado na tradução e por ter corrigido alguns dos meus erros.

Lembrem-se, para fazer uma autora (ou no caso tradutora :morre:) feliz apenas apertem o go ali embaixo e deixem uma review ;D

Ja ne.


	2. Interlúdio

N/T: Err, malz a demora, a coisa foi, as provas só terminaram lá pro final de setembro e ainda demorou para eu me ajeitar, quando eu percebi já estávamos em outubro, ai eu pensei, ahhh vou esperar pelo aniversário do Naruto para postar! E pronto, aqui está, feliz aniversário, Naruto-kun xD um capitulo bem kawaii pra você xDDDDDDDD

Título: Natsu no Mori

Sumário: Naruto conhece um misterioso ruivo na Floresta Negra. Apenas quem é ele?

**Floresta do Verão**

**Capitulo: II**

"Aqui está você. Eu não consigo acreditar que você voltou. (E com ramen também.)" O ruivo me cumprimentou enquanto eu me aproximava da entrada da floresta.

"Ah... Você... Você estava me esperando voltar?" Eu perguntei, feliz, enquanto tentava agarrá-lo.

Um alto "Ite!" ressoou pela floresta.

"Você realmente é ignorante, gaki!" o garoto mais velho segurando um galho advertiu.

Eu ri enquanto esfregava a parte de trás da minha cabeça timidamente. "Ahaha... Desculpe, desculpe! Eu estava apenas muito animado!"

"Hmm... Está muito calor aqui, vamos para algum lugar mais fresco. Não se preocupe. Eu te trarei de volta." Ele estendeu o galho para mim.

Nós caminhávamos nas sombras enquanto conversávamos, aproveitando a serenidade da floresta. Repentinamente eu senti um calafrio e o peso de olhos sobre mim. Pelo canto de minha visão, uma sombra passou pelas árvores. Assustado, eu me escondi atrás de Kyuubi. O vulto parou atrás de uma árvore na nossa frente e de repente uma voz frágil e fantasmagórica flutuou no ar sossegado.

* * *

"_Kyuubi... Isto é uma criança humana?... Posso comê-la?"_

"Não. Ele é meu amigo." O ruivo pôs-se na minha frente de uma maneira protetora.

O vulto resmungou um pouco antes de cuspir um '_certo._'. Então, continuou com a sua voz assustadora, _"Oi, gaki! Se você encostar em Kyuubi, eu realmente irei te comer!"_

Um espirro súbito de Kyuubi ecoou pelas árvores e o vulto explodiu espontaneamente numa nuvem e na forma de um guaxinim antes de ir embora correndo.

Eu esqueci tudo sobre o meu medo das ameaças do monstro e exclamei, "Uau! É um espírito guaxinim!"

"Ele era um monstro. _Shukaku_, o guaxinim do deserto. Ele costumava ser bem sanguinário e ele ainda gosta de enganar as pessoas, mas ele até que bom. Sua única fraqueza são barulhos altos." O garoto mais velho fungou antes de murmurar algo sobre "maldito pólen".

"Uau, monstros realmente existem!" Eu gritei, jogando minhas mãos para o alto. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de descobrir algo revolucionário ao mundo.

Kyuubi bufou pela minha óbvia animação e disse preguiçosamente. "É claro! O que você acha que eu sou?"

Eu olhei para a máscara de raposa de porcelana de Kyuubi e perguntei. "Ne Kyuubi, você é um monstro sem face? Por que você está usando uma máscara?"

"... Não importa. Diga-me mais sobre você, Naruto." O garoto mais velho falou enquanto andava na minha frente.

Sorrindo ousadamente, eu corri até ele e joguei nele meu sapato, brincando. "Hehe... Poderia ser que... Você está interessado em mim?" Eu perguntei.

A resposta aqueceu meu coração tanto que eu senti que ia chorar. "Hn. Foi por isso que eu esperei."

* * *

Eu ia visitá-lo todo dia. Eu passei meu verão brincando na floresta. Mesmo que parecesse um pouco solitário já que eu era o único que sabia sobre Kyuubi, os dias que eu passava com ele eram preenchidos com extrema felicidade. Nunca eu tinha me sentido tão confortável com uma pessoa. Mas novamente, talvez seja por isso que Kyuubi era diferente; ele não era humano. 

Era um dia nublado quando eu vi, pela primeira vez, como Kyuubi era.

"Ne Kyuubi, está dormindo?" Eu me inclinei sobre a sua forma deitada na grama. Ele não respondeu. Eu fiquei encarando a máscara branca de raposa.

'... Não deve ter problema encostar uma máscara, certo?'

E então eu a peguei e puxei-a do rosto do meu amigo. Vivos orbes de topázio me encararam enquanto eu segurava a máscara. Paralisado e envergonhado, eu coloquei a máscara violentamente de volta no rosto dele.

"Desculpe!" Eu gritei e apressadamente recuei, mãos sobre a minha cabeça, caso algum galho viesse voando para o meu rosto.

"Hei! Ai!" Ele sentou abruptamente e esfregou sua face cuidadosamente, a máscara descansando em cima de sua cabeleira de fogo. "Kozo! Me atacou enquanto eu estava dormindo... Che..."

Vendo nenhum galho, eu dei-lhe a língua e murmurei um indignado 'você estava fingindo dormir!' Mas Kyuubi não pareceu ter ouvido. Em vez disso ele me encarou com aqueles cortantes, claros olhos e disse num tom baixo. "Meu rosto não é tanta coisa assim, não é?"

"... Por que você está usando uma máscara?"

"Se eu não usar, eu... Não parecerei com um monstro."

Um silencia tenso nos envolveu. Pensando no que ele disse, eu achei um tanto quanto engraçado e ri. "Isso é estranho. Hahaha..."

Ele se juntou à risada segundos depois.

* * *

"Na, Kyuubi, a partir de amanhã, eu não poderei vir por um tempo... Eu te contei antes, certo? Isto é uma visita de verão pro ero-sennin, então eu tenho que voltar amanhã pra casa." Eu abaixei a minha cabeça para que o garoto na minha frente não pudesse ver as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair. Eu não queria que ele me achasse fraco, mas eu secretamente esperava que ele não fosse imune a lágrimas para que eu pudesse usar o meu ataque de 'olhar de cachorro perdido'; eu quero vê-lo novamente ano que vem. 

Ele apenas bocejou e soltou um indiferente 'huh...' e nós apenas ficamos parados na entrada da floresta. Eu, com meu enorme desapontamento e tristeza e ele com sua atitude apática. Ele quebrou o silêncio desconfortável entre nós dois primeiro. "Naruto, você vai poder visitar ano que vem?"

Paralisado com a pergunta dele, eu o olhei para ver que ele estava olhando para qualquer lugar menos para mim. 'Poderia ser que ele está envergonhado?' Quando eu não respondi, ele finalmente voltou seus olhos para mim. "... Então?" Com um sorriso mesclado com lágrimas, eu sussurrei 'sim'.

* * *

Desde então, eu estava animado com o verão. 

No próximo verão, Kyuubi me esperou chegar.

O mesmo verão chegou, de novo e de novo.

Apesar de estarmos felizes, tinha vezes que eu me sentia solitário mesmo com Kyuubi. Os outros monstros o respeitavam e eram cuidadosos quando estavam por perto dele. Quando eles nos viam, eles diriam algo como --- "Kyuu, isto é uma criança humana! Tenha cuidado." Então eles iriam se virar para mim e dizer, "Criança humana, não o toque. Senão...!" Apesar de eles parecerem ameaçadores, eles não eram malvados. E principalmente, eles podiam tocar Kyuubi.

* * *

Era o verão quando eu tinha doze anos. Kyuubi tinha prometido que tiraria sua máscara quando estivéssemos juntos (depois de muita persuasão e o conhecido ataque 'olhar de cachorro perdido') e eu queria ver aquele lindo rosto quando o seu dono estava surpreso. Pensar sobre as feições de Kyuubi sempre me fazia corar e eu me perguntava se era normal. Mas qualquer um coraria quando vissem aquele fino nariz, corpo bem torneado e levemente bronzeado, puros olhos dourados e aqueles lábios. Mas novamente, pensar sobre Sasuke, aquele desgraçado _bem_ atraente não me fazia corar. De qualquer jeito, eu era muito novo para pensar sobre esse tipo de coisa, e naquela época tudo que eu queria fazer era pregar minha peça. Funcionou corretamente e foi especialmente engraçado quando ele soltou um grito agudo quando a parte superior do meu corpo mergulhou diretamente acima dele e ficou pendurada no galho de sua árvore de carvalho favorita. Porém minha alegria foi curta quando o galho estalou e quebrou. 

"Kyaa--!"

"Naruto!"

Tudo aconteceu de uma maneira tão lenta. Aqueles fortes braços indo ao meu alcance. O aviso de Kyuubi 'Eu desaparecerei se você me tocar...'; e minha cambalhota para trás de um jeito que eu nem tocasse em seus dedos.

"Isto... Foi por pouco." Kyuubi observou enquanto ele estendia o galho para mim. "Naruto! Você está bem? Algum lugar está machucado?"

"..." Eu continuei encolhido na pilha de folhas caídas que amorteceram o dano de minha queda.

"Naruto...?"

"Ano sa, Kyuubi... Me prometa..."

"Nani? Daijoubu?" Ele se aproximou de mim.

Eu imediatamente me encolhi para trás.

"Me prometa! Prometa que... Você nunca irá me tocar... Por favor..." Eu rapidamente enterrei meu rosto nas minhas pequenas mãos para que ele não pudesse me ver chorando.

* * *

N/A: Olá de novo. Primeiramente, eu quero agradecer a WaterBookLover pela única review. :chora: E sim, é do manga chamado "Hotaru" eu acho. O final será... Bem... Você verá em breve. Mas não será agradável. A próxima atualização será bem rápida. Oh, e comentários são muito apreciados. :)

* * *

N/T: Yo yo yo! o/ Eu agradeço a todos vocês que comentaram, muito mesmo, e sobre os "erros" foi o maldito do Word achando que sabe japonês ¬¬ Bem, eu não sei se posso dizer a mesma coisa que a autora sobre a atualização, mas ela acontecerá! Por favor, deixem uma review, sim? Vocês não têm idéia de como isso ganha o meu dia! Se vocês forem ficwriters devem entender, né? E agora, a pedido de uma das reviewers, eu vou colocar um pequeno "dicionário" aqui, no caso do primeiro cap, eu modifico depois xD 

Gaki e Kozo: Pirralho, moleque, garoto e afins

Nani: O quê?

Daijoubu: Tudo bem?

Bem, acho que são apenas essas, alguma dúvida e me mandem uma review, mesmo que você não tenha conta aqui eu respondo viu?

Ja ne.


	3. Desfecho

N/T: Erm... Presente de Natal? E não, nenhuma desculpa pela demora... –gota–

Título: Natsu no Mori

Sumário: Naruto conhece um misterioso ruivo na _Floresta Negra_. Quem é ele?

**Floresta do Verão**

**Capitulo III**

Todo o verão, eu fazia questão de visitá-lo.

"Kyuu! Eu estou aqui de novo!"

Naquele ano, eu tinha dezesseis anos. Eu tinha passado no Chuunin Shiken e estava usando a veste que me distinguia como um.

Ele me encarou através de sua máscara por um bom antes de pronunciar, "... Você é um Chuunin."

Sob sua intensa inspeção, eu realmente tentei esconder minha vermelhidão. Mas o pensamento daqueles lindos olhos dourados sobre mim me fazia me sentir muito... Estranho e embaraçado. Porém, quando ele falou aquelas palavras eu visivelmente estufei meu peito. "Haha... Então você notou." Estufei meu peito ainda mais e lhe dei um sorriso de lado.

_Desde quando as opiniões de Kyuubi importam tanto?_

Ele riu de minha atitude e atacou a minha maior fraqueza. "Mas você **ainda **se parece com uma **garota**!"

"Nani!" Gritei indignado e levantei meus punhos fechados para ele. "Teme! Eu vou acabar com você!!"

Uma risada que mais parecia um grito de guerra do garoto mais velho e um 'venha e me pegue se você conseguir!' e nosso usual jogo de pega-pega começou. Nenhuma vez eu usei _ninjutsu _nele. Seria como, se eu o fizesse, toda a inocência infantil e a diversão de tudo aquilo desapareceria no úmido, morno vento.

* * *

Comparado com humanos, Kyuubi crescia muito lentamente.

A cada ano, eu estava diferente. Mas Kyuubi parecia quase o mesmo da primeira vez que nos vimos.

"Um dia, eu serei mais velho que ele." ::gota::

Em algum lugar dentro de mim, eu desejei que ele fosse humano também.

* * *

**Terceiro Ponto de Vista.**

**Inverno. A academia.**

"Naruto." Um jovem de cabelos negros e face muito bonita chamou calmamente por um loiro perdido em pensamentos. "Oe, idiota!"

"Teme, Sasuke desgraçado! Não me chame assim! ... Nani yo?" Uma resposta irritada.

"Che! Apenas queria te avisar que este lugar está congelado."

O loiro olhou para a poça congelada que estava preste a pisar e sorriu sem graça. "... Oh..."

O moreno, conhecido como Sasuke, estendeu sua mão para o outro e olhou para o lado. "É... É escorregadio e perigoso... Segure... Segure-se."

Naruto olhou para o levemente corado Uchiha com curiosidade antes de timidamente aceitar a ajuda. Repentinamente, outro garoto, um ruivo sorridente com olhos de topázio e uma máscara de raposa, estendendo um galho e dizendo 'segure-se' materializou-se na mente do loiro.

'Kyuubi... Eu quero te ver... Eu quero te tocar... Kyuubi...'

Em algum lugar, nos limites de Konohagakure, um garoto usando uma máscara olhou para o céu cinza ansiosamente e suspirou.

* * *

"Essa é sua nova veste? Tempo passa tão rápido."

E sorri e assenti.

O outro garoto deitou em suas costas e olhou para o infinito céu azul que o lembrava tanto do garoto mais baixo ao seu lado. "Já é um Jounin, huh?"

"Aa"

"Ne, Naruto. Recentemente você nunca tentou pular em mim."

Eu dei um sorriso para meu amigo e deitei ao lado dele. "Haha. É claro que não. Você me bateu tantas vezes!"

"Aa! Sou da! Ano sa, eu vou arranjar um trabalho perto daqui então eu posso vir e te visitar durante o inverno, primavera e outono também! Haha. Então poderemos nos ver mais freqüentemente, certo?" Eu sorri com a minha brilhante idéia.

"Naruto..." A usual voz alegre repentinamente se tornou tão solene. "Eu vou te falar sobre mim."

"Eu não sou um humano, mas eu também não sou um demônio. Embora eu costumava ser um... Em volta de quatro séculos atrás. Naquele tempo, eu era a infame Kyuubi no Kitsune que destruiu Konohagakure, mas eu fui capturado e selado em um humano. O humano morreu não muito depois, mas eu mantive parte sua aparência e de seu lado humano. Para dizer a verdade, era para eu morrer junto com ele, mas o Deus Kitsune, Inari, tomou pena de mim e me deu outra chance. Então eu fiquei aqui, sem poder morrer, assim como um fantasma"

Kyuubi olhou para mim com aqueles claros e puros olhos que eu amava tanto e deu um leve sorriso.

"Naruto. Você pode esquecer sobre mim." O ruivo olhou para suas mãos e sussurrou. "Meu corpo é muito frágil. Se um humano me tocar o feitiço irá se dissolver. Minha existência não é verdadeira, então você deveria esquecer sobre mim e..."

"Kyuubi!" Eu interrompi antes de abaixar meu tom de voz. "Kyuubi é como a neve... Se eu te tocar, você desaparecerá." Olhei para ele e me sentei mais perto dele. "Eu estava sempre pensando em você durante o inverno." 'E outono... E primavera.'

"Kyuubi, por favor, nunca se esqueça de mim. Nunca, nunca mesmo, se esqueça de mim."

"..." Ele concordou com a cabeça, um breve silêncio e continuamos conversando sobre coisas que tínhamos encontrado quando não estávamos juntos como se a conversa anterior nunca tivesse acontecido.

_... Eu sei que um dia, o tempo irá separar nós dois. Mas mesmo assim, até lá, vamos continuar juntos._

_

* * *

_

"Ara? Festival monstro?" Perguntei no tom mais baixo que eu conseguia assim os peixes na água não se assustariam.

"Não. Festival dos monstros" Foi a resposta quase inaudível.

"Qual a diferença?" Desisti e puxei a linha de volta. Pescar nunca foi uma das minhas coisas favoritas mesmo.

"Preposição é a diferença." Kyuubi continuou a esperar pacientemente para o peixe morder sua isca enquanto uma gota aparecia em minha cabeça. 'Preposição...?'

"Você era muito novo para convidar antes." Momentos depois, ele também desistiu e puxou sua linha. "Você pode vir hoje a noite? Eu... Eu sempre quis ir com você."

"Sim! Sim, Sim!! Eu quero ir!" Exclamei animadamente enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho de volta. "Haha, mas parece meio assustador."

Ele parou de caminhar e retirou sua máscara, me dando um sorriso tranqüilizador. "Não se preocupe. É exatamente como os festivais humanos, exceto que os monstros fingem ser humanos. Não fique com medo. Eu te protejo."

Eu olhei para ele com olhos arregalados. Repentinamente, o desejo por abraçá-lo surgiu em mim como ondas gigantescas e eu mal consegui me controlar tão perto dele sem querer tocá-lo. Eu rapidamente reprimi esse sentimento e voltei ao comportamento pirralho de sempre.

"... Se você falar esse tipo de coisa, eu vou querer pular em você." Eu dei um sorriso enorme.

"Isto é o que eu quero."

* * *

Aquela noite foi a mais bonita que eu já tive na floresta. As luzes das lâmpadas e lanternas eram suaves e se misturavam perfeitamente com a atmosfera. 'Criancinhas' corriam com suas máscaras fofas de diferentes animais – raposas, guaxinins, ursos e gatos – e muitas barracas estavam cobertas de todo o tipo de adornos interessantes e doces que não eram comuns nos festivais humanos. Uma banda no canto tocava uma melodia baixa tão encantadora, que era fora deste mundo. A mistura de luzes e sons de alegria corria preguiçosamente e nos envolvia; tudo era tão surreal.

"Uau... Tudo é tão bonito! E os monstros estão muito parecidos com humanos!" Inspirei, tentando absorver o quando eu podia. Então eu me virei para olhar para minha companhia, apenas para corar como uma colegial.

Kyuubi estava deslumbrante. O quimono que ele vestia era branco, com adoráveis estampas de pequenas patas de raposa, e ele acentuava sua figura alta e forte. Seu longo, flamejante e normalmente desgrenhado cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Ele usava sua típica máscara de raposa. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar, antes que ele percebesse minha vermelhidão.

"Sim, é impressionante. Algumas vezes, humanos se perdem aqui sem saber."

"Ah! Oro-chan!" Eu disse subconscientemente.

"Huh, quem?"

"hahaha... Nada."

Kyuubi deu de ombros e me ofereceu um longo pedaço de tecido. "Oe, Naruto. Amarre isto no seu pulso; você pode se perder aqui."

"Uhn..." Amarrei uma das pontas do tecido no meu pulso direito enquanto ele amarrava a outra em seu pulso esquerdo. Era como se estivéssemos de mãos dadas com a exceção de que nossas mãos não se tocavam. Era quase romântico quando eu repentinamente me lembrei da primeira vez que conheci Kyuubi e ele me ofereceu o galho antes que guiasse para fora da floresta.

"Haha... Isto parece um encontro."

"Isto **é** um encontro."

"!!" Eu rapidamente virei minha cabeça para o lado assim ele não veria nem riria de minha cara vermelha.

Juntos nós caminhos em um confortável silêncio no meio de um mar de risos e música.

* * *

Mais tarde na noite, Kyuubi me levou para o topo de uma colina perto do festival e nós vimos as reluzentes constelações pregadas no céu roxo escuro.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Eu não posso mais esperar pelo verão."

Eu virei meu olhar para ele e lhe lancei um olhar confuso.

A cabeça de Kyuubi estava baixa. "Quando você está longe, eu quero atravessar a multidão de pessoas apenas para procurar por você..." Então ele removeu sua máscara, revelando um sorriso desejoso e um par de olhos tristes. Ele colocou a máscara em mim e beijou os lábios dela.

"Isto é para você" Ele sorriu aquele adorável sorriso dele e eu me senti incrivelmente quente e mesmo assim incrivelmente triste.

_Eu acho... No próximo verão, ele nunca mais voltará para este lugar novamente. Eu acho que este momento é o fim de..._

* * *

_**Terceiro Ponto de Vista**_

**Noite de Verão. **_**Floresta Negra.**_

Dois garotos – um deles mascarado, de cabelos espetados e dourados e com um quimono azul com estampas espirais, e o outro mais alto com um logo rabo-de-cavalo ruivo e um quimono branco – caminhavam juntos com suas mãos conectadas por um longo pedaço de tecido. Eles estavam passeando embaixo do céu estrelado, descendo uma colina quando um garoto repentinamente correu de trás deles para frente deles.

"Wa--!!" O pequeno garoto exclamou enquanto tropeçava.

O ruivo falou um 'cuidado!' e rapidamente estendeu sua mão e agarrou o menino antes que ele caísse.

O garoto gritou um 'obrigado!!' e acenou antes de sair correndo em direção das luzes entre as árvores, sinalizando o local da área do festival. O loiro acenou de volta.

O ruivo estava silencioso enquanto ele fitava seus dedos que ficavam mais claros e translúcidos a cada momento.

"Kyuubi?" O loiro perguntou encarando o seu companheiro. 'Às vezes, humanos se perdem na floresta...'

"!!!... Aquela criança era humana?" Naruto gritou.

Kyuubi continuou a olhar para seus dedos desaparecendo rapidamente com seus olhos dourados arregalados antes de transferir seu olhar para o outro garoto.

Naruto o chamou preocupado. "Kyuu..."

"Venha aqui Naruto! Eu finalmente posso te tocar!!" Kyuubi riu enquanto ele estendia seus braços.

Naruto encarou o garoto sorridente antes de correr para os seus braços. 'Oh Kami-sama, onegai! Não deixe este momento acabar!!' Ele pensou, sentindo fortes, mas gentis braços o envolverem em um abraço apertado. 'Eu nunca pensei que ele seria tão quente... Por favor, não se vá...'

O ruivo acariciou a cabeça de seu amor e sorriu. Ele estava desaparecendo rapidamente em partículas de luz e logo, a única coisa que restava era o quimono branco que anteriormente cobria o seu corpo. O loiro continuou agachado no chão, ainda abraçando a vestimenta. Ele pensou ter ouvido um baixo 'Eu te amo' antes que isso fosse carregado pelo vento frio.

"... Eu também." Um sussurro e as lágrimas romperam de suas represas, descendo por bochechas coradas e marcadas.

_Este lugar, o lugar que era chamado de Floresta Negra por todos os monstros que habitavam aqui. Um tom de verde, este lugar... é onde Kyuubi no Kitsune residia._

* * *

"_Naruto._" Um vulto escuro chamou por detrás das árvores. Naruto o reconheceu como Shukaku. "_Obrigado, Naruto. Nós gostaríamos de ficar com Kyuubi por mais tempo, mas Kyuu, ele... ele finalmente conseguiu o seu desejo de ser tocado por um humano._"

'Ele finalmente foi capaz de abraçar um humano...'

O loiro apenas acenou para o vulto com um sorriso antes de enterrar seu rosto na máscara que seu amor costumava usar para esconder as lágrimas que caíam.

_Eu acho que por um bom tempo, eu não vou conseguir me sentir excitado para o verão vir._

_Meu coração vai doer e essas lágrimas vão correr._

_Mas o calor que ficou nas minhas mãos e as memórias do verão viverão comigo para sempre._

'_Vamos...' A visão de um ruivo sorridente estendendo sua mão lentamente dissolveu-se em fragmentos de luz._

'_Vamos seguir em frente.'_

**::Owari::**

* * *

N/A:

Bem, está acabado. Obrigada novamente a WaterBookLover e Yaoi no Hime pelas reviews. E sim, isso foi adaptado de um mangá chamado Hotaru. Um pouco de SasuNaru nesse capítulo e muita angst. Eu meio que deixei o final original porque eu achei que ele era absolutamente lindo e enfatizava o tema de perda. **Mas** eu tentarei adicionar um epílogo (que esperançosamente vai melhorar o clima dessa estória) se eu conseguir. Agora, eu ainda tenho que completar _Bizarre Love Triangle_ e essa outra fic, também de Naruto, chamada _Helloo Nurse!_ Eu vou atualizar em um passo mais rápido então por favor me apóiem nas fics a vir! (Isso sequer é um bom motivo...? --") Obrigada por ler até este ponto e, como sempre, comentários são muito apreciados.

**Let's move on.**

**

* * *

**

N/T: Então, ultimo capítulo, finalmente traduzi-lo... Então, existe um epílogo, mas eu ainda não comecei a traduzi-lo –tosse– eventualmente acontece. :D Este é definitivamente o meu capítulo preferido e vocês não têm idéia do quanto eu chorei com ele. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu e que esta fic tenha mudado a sua opinião sobre este par como mudou a minha. O "**Let's move on.**" Significa "Vamos seguir em frente.", não sei, parecia errado traduzir. Chega de papo, comentário são apreciados como a autora já disse há muito tempo atrás. o/

**Kami-sama: **Deus

**Onegai: **Por favor

**Owari: **Fim

Essas foram as únicas palavras que eu vi, se tiver mais alguma avisem. Ja ne.


End file.
